It is proposed to develop a new type of support for solid-phase synthesis and its application for the elaboration of oligonucleotide sequences. The new support consists of a highly cross-linked polystyrene with polypeptide grafts extending from the surface. A linker molecule attaches the 3'-nucleotide to the amino acid residue side-chains and the product is elaborated from there. There are several important advantages to this type of support. The matrix where synthesis takes place is a polypeptide, similar in its solution behavior to the product being formed; the polystyrene core serves only to retain good mechanical properties. Reagents do not have to diffuse into the interior of a cross-linked bead; the reactions take place on the polypeptide grafts extending into the solution so that there should be good simulation of solution conditions. This type of support should be ideal for fragment coupling procedures and can possibly be adapted to enzyme-catalyzed reactions. The proposal considers the best procedures available for oligonucleotide synthesis and adapts them to this solid-phase approach. Phosphotriester coupling procedures affected by aromatic sulfonyltriazoles and tetrazoles are used with a compatible series of blocking groups. Also proposed is a linking reagent that should allow release of the product from the resin by treatment with fluroide ion. The purification and characterization of the products is discussed along with the development of the procedure.